As commercial aviation traffic has continued to increase over the years, airports have grown increasingly busy, leading to increased potential for violations of procedural trajectory separations of aircraft with other aircraft and with ground traffic on airport runways and taxiways. An increasing amount of air traffic has also come to involve very large airliners with very long wingspans, which may sometimes reduce wingtip clearance margins between aircraft while the aircraft are in motion on airport ground surfaces, and which may sometimes make proper wingtip clearance relative to ground structures more of a concern. Potential ground collision threats to an aircraft by another aircraft or ground vehicle on a runway, taxiway, or gate area are referred to as traffic incursions. An aircraft veering off the runway during takeoff or landing is referred to as a trajectory excursion. These trajectory excursions can lead to traffic incursions.